


Whiskey Woes

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [22]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Massage, Supercorptober 2020, Whiskey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Lena's had a long day at work and Kara, being the amazing girlfriend she is, helps to ease her tension.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947832
Comments: 7
Kudos: 122





	Whiskey Woes

**Author's Note:**

> 22\. Whiskey

Lena drowns the whiskey in one big gulp as she slammed the glass down back onto the table. She’s had a very long day full of stressful board meetings and endless conference calls. She wants nothing more but to climb into her bathtub with a nice glass of wine and a book. 

Alas, the world does not work that way as she pours herself another glass of whiskey from the little minibar she has in her office. 

Her heels lay discarded in the corner, having kicked them off some time ago. She sighed deeply as she felt another migraine coming on. She rubbed her temples as she decided to just grab the entire bottle of whiskey to bring with her back to her desk. 

She settled against her ergonomic chair as she took a swig straight from the bottle. She riffled through her drawer for the pills of ibuprofen that she kept in there just for days like this. 

Lena grabbed two and washed them down with whiskey as the alcohol burned a path down her throat. She pressed her head in her hands and groaned, waiting for the pain medications to kick in. 

A knock on the window startled her as she looked up and saw her girlfriend hovering outside holding a takeout bag. The blonde hero waved and smiled at Lena, sunny as ever. 

Lena gave the Kryptonian a small smile, unable to resist the radiant energy that her girlfriend gave off. 

Kara flew over to the balcony as she let herself in, “Hey babe! You looked tired so I decided to stop by with dinner. I figured you’d forgotten again.” 

Lena smiled as Kara walked over to her and set the bag down. Lena didn’t think she was very hungry but as soon as the oily smell of fried potatoes hit her nostrils her stomach rumbled. She realized that the last time she ate was around 7:00 am when she had a granola bar for breakfast. 

“Have I ever told you you’re my favorite person?” Lena asked as Kara beamed at her and gave Lena a quick kiss before she unpacked their food. 

Lena closed her laptop and migrated over to the couch with Kara as they ate together. Lena was starting to feel a little bit better as the medications seemed to be kicking in. 

Kara threw away their trash as she sat back down on the couch next to Lena. The exhausted CEO had her head in her hands as she massaged her temples to try and chase away the lasts of her headache. 

“Here, let me help,” Kara said as she told Lena to shift on the couch so her back was to Kara. 

Lena moved around and Kara began to massage her shoulders and neck. The drained brunette rolled her neck from side to side as Kara kneaded the stiff muscles there. 

Kara swept Lena’s hair to the side as she massaged her shoulders gently. Lena let out a moan as she relaxed further into Kara’s touch. 

“God, I love your hands,” Lena groaned as her eyes slipped closed. 

“Oh, you do?” Kara smirked as her long fingers dug into the tight muscles of Lena’s neck. 

“Just my hands?” Kara asked, pressing against Lena’s tense shoulder muscles. 

“Well, perhaps your fingers too…and maybe your mouth” Lena mused as she seemed almost half asleep.

“Those were not the answer I was looking for, but I am certainly not complaining,” Kara grinned as noticed that Lena was almost half asleep. 

Lena just hummed in response, too sleepy to respond verbally as she became pliant under Kara’s ministrations. 

“Stay right here babe,” Kara whispered as Lena nodded, fighting to keep her eyes open. 

Kara supersped around the room to gather her girlfriend’s belongings before picking up the drowsy CEO. 

“Where are we going?” Lena mumbled as she snuggled up against Kara’s chest.  
“Home,” Kara said, pressing a kiss to Lena’s temple as she adjusted her girlfriend’s bag on her shoulders. She made sure she didn’t forget any of Lena’s things as she turned off the lights in the office and closed the balcony door behind them. 

“Home,” Lena repeated as she let her eyes slip closed and relaxed in Kara’s embrace. 

Sometimes there were perks to having Supergirl as your girlfriend. Having her fly you home after a long day fell just under receiving unconditional love and support every single day. Lena let sleep take hold of her as she knew she was always safe in Kara’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one but I am still working on these despite it being November now lol.


End file.
